thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper
Appearance Pepper is described as "a speckled roan, with a velvety blue-gray hide marked with hundreds of black flecks." His mane and tail are black and "flow behind him like smoke." Information from "Pepper's Quest." Personality "Rude" is an understatement of his first impression on Jillian and poor Conall. He can sometimes be moody and will easily become scared and panicky. Despite this, however, he is a loyal friend and has a good heart. He cares deeply for those he loves and would defend them with his life if he had to (and nearly did once). Lumps of brown sugar are also known to have a calming effect on Pepper. Magical Gift Pepper smells like whatever he eats, a rare ability he inherited from his sire. Since he spent so much of his life eating the peppercorns in the canyon, he has a very strong peppery scent when Jillian first reunites with him and the ability to release thick clouds of it that choke Jillian and heavily irritate Conall's sensitive eyes and nose. His scent grows stronger when he is upset or scared. He doesn't just smell like pepper, though, as eating a few mint leaves at one point causes him to smell like peppermint and Jillian feeds him strawberries at the end of the book. Relationships Jillian Frouda Pepper was born to two horses belonging to a Traveller couple who were also Jillian Frouda's parents. He and Jillian shared a strong bond of friendship until she was captured by Ivenna and they were separated. Pepper spent years searching for Jillian before he was finally trapped in a canyon full of peppercorn plants by a Roc and forced to stay there for months eating nothing but the peppercorns until he had nearly lost all memory of who he was and where he came from. In Pepper's Quest, Jillian begins to have visions of her long-lost friend, and he responds to her summons. Though initially extremely rude and very frightened of Conall, who is also a companion of Jillian's, he wants to take Jillian to the Traveller camp where she was born to meet her parents. Jillian agrees as long as he allows her to ride him, causing him to throw a tantrum, but he eventually agrees and the trio set off to find Jillian's parents. Quotes "'Not what you were expecting?' he growled. 'No,' Jillian admitted. 'He seems a bit... difficult.' 'Difficult?' Conall replied with a barking laugh." - Jillian and Conall about Pepper: Pepper's Quest "'Pepper, please stop smashing the star asters!' Jillian called out. 'That isn't nice.' Pepper stopped and blinked at her. With a final back-leg kick, he launched the last patch of white star asters over the fence. Seeming satisfied, he shook his mane and ambled across the lawn, disappearing behind the side of the cottage." - Jillian and Pepper: Pepper's Quest "'He seems to have some sort of problem with me—actually, with everyone—but I think it's important he's here.'" - Jillian to Cade Traveler about Pepper: Pepper's Quest "'We've finally come together,' she whispered to him. 'We're together again with our families and each other. And now we'll always be together.' Pepper nickered as he nuzzled the top of Jillian's head." - Jillian and Pepper: Pepper's Quest "'Pepper, come here,' she said. 'My father said you can smell like whatever you eat.' Pepper moved closer and nodded in agreement. 'So,' Jillian said with a smile, 'have you ever tasted a strawberry?'" - Jillian and Pepper: Pepper's Quest Inspirational Message "Cherish the gifts your family has given you." Gallery Pepper book.jpg Tre 37 pepper.jpg pepper.png Pepper and parents.png Category:Treasures Category:Stallions Category:Regular Horses Category:Unofficial Herd: Bellasara Category:Spoops